Holding On For You
by babe201
Summary: Starfire left for five years because she wanted toget away from Nightwing and his wife. Now that she's back, he's divorced, but when she admits that she has no feelings left for him, will he try to gain her love back or let her go? StarxNight M for Lemons
1. My Only One… Well… Used To Be

**My Only One… Well… Used To Be**

Starfire watched from her seat in the church as Nightwing fixed his tie slightly. He had grown exactly how he was as she recalled in the future. He had grown into Nightwing as well as growing up to be even more serious than he was.

She sighed as she and the rest of the Titans (by the rest I mean _all_ the Titans) waited for the bride. Then they all herd the song that singed that she was walking towards her now-to-be husband.

Starfire sighed, she had wished it was her that was walking down the aisle. Instead, he wanted to be with Batgirl. She had told her self a million, no scratch that a _billion_ times that she didn't care, that as long as he was happy so was she.

But as much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't. Starfire sighed as she watched Babs gleaming as she walked down the aisle. Once she reached it, Starfire didn't even bother to listen to the words of the preist.

She listened to their vows and watched them hold eachothers hands. Then finally… "You may now kiss the bride." Starfire saddened as she watched their lips touch. She smiled sadly as she saw Nightwing smile at his wife.

As they all headed towards the park to celebrate, she watched all the couple surrounding her. It was incredible how much they all grew. She smiled as she watched Beastboy take hold of Ravens hand and her plant a kiss on his cheek.

She sat down on the bench and watched Babs happily sit down under a tree next to Nightwing and hug and kiss him. He had always kept his mask on throughout everything.

But she knew that he had already shown Babs his eyes. Starfire's smile faded as she recalled their first real kiss. She then looked up at the sky and watched the clouds pass by. Two birds chirped past her, obviously in love as well.

She sighed as she knew that everyone would go back to their places and Nightwing and Babs would go on their honey moon.

**At the Tower**

"Dude you are so gonna lose today!" Beastboy yelled out happily. "No chance BB." Cyborg yelled back as their fingers rapidly pressed on the buttons of thir controllers.

Raven sat next to Beastboy reading and Bumble Bee sat next to Cyborg cheering him on. "Raven, may I talk to you for a minute?" asked Starfire. "Um sure." Raven said. Starfire and her stood in the kitchen and Raven turned her attention to Starfire.

"So what is it?" Raven asked her. "Raven… may I leave for a while?" she asked. Raven stared at her shocked. "What? Why?" she asked, careful not to raise her voice. "I just want to get away for a while is all." She said sadly.

"Bu- (sigh) for how long?" she asked. "As long as I need to… please." Starfire begged. Raven looked away fom her. "It's fine but… why ask me?" Raven asked. "Because I don't want to leave you without permission." She said. "Yeah… yeah it's fine." Raven said looking at her sadly. Starfire smiled and hugged her best friend.

**In Starfire's Room**

Starfire packed the last of her things and shut her suitcase. She put away her photo album in her suitcase. She stared at it in on top of her clothes. She then got the album and put it at a bottom drawer that was going to stay in her room for when she came back.

She closed her suitcase and left the tower after saying goodbye to Raven.

**At the Airport**

Starfire waited in line and watched the people pass by. She smiled at the lady who handed her the ticket. She then walked toward her flight. As she did, she looked back at the airport and the city, then boarded. As she was on the plane, she thought about everyone else and just laid her head back and hoped that it was all for the best.

**A Week Later**

Nightwing entered the tower with Bab's and his suitcases. "Hey guys." He said happily. "Hey" they all said all at once. "Um, Nightwing?" Raven asked. "Yeah?" he asked as he handed Babs her suitcase and she kissed his cheek.

"Well, Starfire left for a while." She said. "Wait what?" Nightwing asked. "She left for a while." Raven repeated. "For how long?" he asked. "She didn't say, but she said that she'll come back." Raven said. Nightwing just walked to his room with his suitcase, not bothering to ask anymore questions. He knew all the answers to them.

**Five Years Later**

"Star?" Raven asked over the phone. "Rae? Oh my God I haven't heard from you in over five years!" Starfire replied over the phone happily. "Wow… sounds like you've changed." Rae said noticing her voice was deeper. "Rae what's wrong?" she asked.

She heard Raven sniff. "Please come back Star." She cried. "What did BB do?! Was he with Terra?!" Star asked angrily. "No… I miss you." She said. "…… Okay. I think I need to go back anyways. I'll be there next week. Just stop crying before you break everything in the tower." She said. "Fine." Raven said. "Bye." She said and hung up.

**A Week Later**

"Hey you guys! Let's go to sleep!" Beastboy suggested. "For what?" Cyborg asked. "For Star! When she comes back we won't have to sleep at night and we could celebrate!" Beastboy said. "C'mon Rae let's go to sleep!" Beastboy said and dragged her to his room. Raven groaned. "Keep it safe you two! We don't need a Titan Jr. right now!" Cyborg joked. The couple blushed as they heard this.

**BB's Room**

Beastboy quickly pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled up with Raven. "Beastboy? Don't you think that sleeping at 1 in the afternoon is a little… weird?" she asked him. He snored. Raven sighed. _I wonder how Nightwing is going to react since he's divorced. _Raven thought to himself. Nightwing haden't left his room much since he found out about Speedy and Babs. He just kept quiet about it.

**8:00 PM**

"I am all fired up!" Beastboy shouted. "Surprisingly… it wasn't so bad." Raven said. "Yeah. My system is all boosted up!" Cyborg said as he had a buffet ready on the table. "Has anyone told Nightwing yet?" Beastboy asked. Raven and Cyborg shook their heads.

"Maybe it'll be better if he finds out on his own." Raven said. As she said that the doorbell rang. She quickly rushed over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw her best friend. "Starfire… you …look… amazing." Raven trailed off as she couldn't find the right words to say.

She had changed a lot over the years. She had her hair combed back in a bun and left her bags out as they lightly covered her eyes and her eyes had a silver green in them. She had also grown more _physically_.

"I see you've grown as well." She said smiling. Raven had grown her hair down to her waist and she looked beautiful. Raven hugged her happily. Starfire smiled and hugged her back.

"Star!" Beastboy yelled and over and ran to hug her. Cyborg followed after and literaly picked them all up in a crushing hug. "Nice to see you too Cy." Star said, barely breathng. "Now you could fix up Nightwing!" Beastboy said happily. Raven and Cyborg glared at him.

He began to sweat. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "Well you see Star… uh… Babs and Nightwing have been divorced for two years now and he's been taking it really harsh without your help." Starfire looked at the ground.

"Tell you what… I'll talk to him." She said and walked through the sliding doors towards his room. "You think this'll work?" Beastboy asked. "I hope so." Cyborg said.

**At Nightwing's Room**

He heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around. "Go away Raven." He said soflty. The woman noticed that he had a picture of him and her together. He stood up the desk that was facing the door and put the picture away.

He sighed and turned around to the woman he thought he would never see again. His eyes widened behind his mask. She was leaning on the door and watched him not, not a word ever coming out of her.

"They told me about Babs… I'm so sorry." She said, sadness coming into her eyes. "No… I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry… I screwed up." Starfire said. "You? I was the one being such a jerk." "Are we still friends?" she asked him. This caught him off guard. Disappointment washed through him. He screwed up and he knew it. He didn't answer. She gave him a little smile that quickly faded and she headed towards the living room.

"Wait." He called after her. She turned around. He walked over to her and put his arms around her as if she were going to leave again. Starfire remebered when she used to feel such happines bubble up inside her but now she practically felt nothing.

She simply put her arms around him as well. She didn't want to be anything to him but she figured that it was only the right thing to do. She knew that he had practically forgotten that she was on the teams after Babs came in the picture, but she didn't want to see him like that. Even though she used to be that way and he didn't seem to care.

Once he let go he smiled. He was the same charming man he was when he got married. She couldn't help but smile back. They both headed back towards the living room. Once the doors opened they saw everyone setting things up for her celebration.

"What's all this?" she asked. "Celebration! Duh!" Beastboy replied. "Don't you guys think it's a little late to be celebrating?" she asked. Nightwing was a bit surprised. She was always the one to be overly excited to celebrate something.

"We already slept in the day so we can party all night." Beastboy replied happily. "And for the first time in five years… MOVIE NIGHT!!!" Beastboy and Cyborg said happily holding out a bunch of movies. "So?" they both asked her hopefully.

She looked around then back at them. "Sure." She said simply. "First… THE BUFFET!!!" Cyborg said. "Great! I'm starving!" Beastboy cried out. Cyborg grunted. "Well that's why almost 80% of everything is meat!" Cyborg said. Beastboy growled.

"Fine." He grunted. Starfire smiled. Once they all sat down they began to serve themselves. "Hey can someone pass the mustard?" asked Starfire. They all looked at her and smiled. She smiled too. "What?" she asked. "Old habits, huh?" asked Raven. Starfire smile shyly and laughed nervously. Beastboy handed her the mustard with a silly straw on it. She smiled once again. "So Star, where'd you go for five years?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I pretty much just traveled I got to know humans better and gained new abilities." She said. "What did you learn?" Cyborg asked. "Well I learned how to handle weaponry and I learned new skills." Starfire said. "You really did a lot didn't you?" Nightwing asked.

"Yup. I think after a while I might leave again for a few more years." She said. They all looked at her. "Just kidding." She said. They all sighed in relief. "Good because without you this place was crap!" Beastboy said. "Really?" Starfire said, not believing this.

"Yup. Raven had weird mood swings and almost broke everything in the tower. Cyborg kept working on his car and systems. I slept the whole day everyday. And Nightwing… God knows what he's been doing." Beastboy whispered the rest and Starfire shrugged. "Well maybe it'll change maybe it won't." Star said. "Well, time for movie night!" Cyborg said.

"You guys just waited for me to come home so we can re-start movie night?" Starfire asked. "Yup. That and Nightwing went to bed early with Babs- OW!" Beastboy yellped as he recived a smack on the head by Nightwing.

Starfire stared at him but when he turned his attention to her she looked away. "So what movie do you want to watch?" Beastboy asked. "Ummmm." Starfire thought as she went throught the movies.

"Well, how about… this one?" she asked holding up "Dead Silence." "Weird, we never watched that movie." Beastboy said. They all sat down Beastboy next to Raven and Cyborg Starfire decided to sit on the floor cross-legged like she used to when Babs was around because she took the space next to Nightwing but instead Nightwing decided to sit next to her in the same position.

She smiled even though on the inside she felt awkward. As the movie played, she found him stealing glances at her. She tried her best not to look like she felt even more awkward but for some exteremly weird reason, she felt scared.

Scared he might say something unwanted to her. But suddenly she felt his hand on hers. She held back from jumping slightly. "Star." He whispered at about half of the movie, his hot breath on her ear.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking. "Do… do you still have feelings for me?" he asked. Starfire turned to face him, he finally noticed the silver that had come into her eyes. "Well…" she said almost above a whisper, her expression was a worried one. "I… really don't know. That's why I got away from here… to forget about you. Now I'm just not sure at all…"

**To Be Continued**

**Well people, here is my first Chapter in my first story here! I've mostly been writing Naruto but I decided to try and write some stories on my First favorite show. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! If any of you would like to read any of my Naruto stories you are more than welcome to!**


	2. Let Go

**Let Go**

**XXXXXXX**

**WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content! Beware! Not for minors! (which I know like 70% of you are: you dirty birdies! GET BACK TO RATED T! (J/K) XD)**

_Starfire happily went to Robin's room. Without warning, she jumped inside. "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" she exclaimed in her usual happy manner. She held her present toward him to find him cuddled very closely to Babs. She frowned. "Am I interrupting?" she asked naively. _

_Robin sighed and stepped out of bed wearing only black baggy jeans and his mask. "Star… I really appreciate it, but Babs and I need to discuss a few things." "Oh… alright then," Starfire said, taking the gift and flying to her room. _

_She opened her gift and sighed as she looked at the small locket with her picture and his with 'Best Friends Forever' engraved on the back._

_XXXX_

_Starfire walked back to her room. Just as she passed Robin's room, she heard a loud scream, as if in pain. She rushed to it and peeked inside and silently gasped at the scene. There Robin was, in all his glory and under him was the red headed beauty. _

_She moaned again as he went forward and slowly pulled himself out. She noticed that his jet black hair was down, covered in sweat, and he was not wearing his mask. Babs pulled her head back in pleasure as he increased his speed. _

_Then, she heard the words that she knew she would never hear. "I love you… so much." He whispered while thrusting hard into her. Starfire let her tears flow as she retreated to her room._

_XXXX_

_Babs quietly hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast in the tower. She was wearing very short black shorts and a long sleeved thermal that buttoned at the top halfway. Her ruby red hair was slightly messy but it only made her look all the more stunning. _

_Her sea green eyes continued to examine Cyborg's cookbook, dropping in all the necessary ingredients in a pot. She grinned at Starfire once she entered. Starfire greeted her in the same manner, her porcelain smile fooling easily. Both of them were alone in the kitchen. "So… what would you like for breakfast?" she asked. "Nothing I'm fine. Thank you for asking, friend Babs." She replied. _

_Babs examined her. "Hey did you dye your hair?" she asked. "What?" Starfire asked. "You know like, change color?" she asked. "No, I do not change hair color." She replied. Babs smiled once again. "Funny… you don't look like a redhead." Babs said. _

_Starfire pondered this. Just then, Robin entered the kitchen and grinned at Babs. "Morning Starfire." He said joyfully. "Good morning friend…" her sentence faded as she saw him wrap his arms behind Babs as she continued to cook and giggle as he kissed her neck. Starfire looked at the counter before deciding to leave them alone, neither of them bothering to stop her._

_XXXX_

"_Barbara Gordon… will you marry me?" he asked on one knee. Starfire shut her eyes softly and looked away from the scene, aware that the rest of the Titans were cheering._

_XXXX_

"SHH! No talking! It's been years dammit!" Beastboy said in his impatient manner. Starfire resumed watching the movie. Thankfully, the hour and forty minutes passed as a flash where they finally finished the movie, leaving the credits to scroll up without reading them.

They talked for hours, Starfire telling them all that she learned, everyone paying close attention. They found out that she had gone back to Japan, helping their police department and learning how to use a gun.

She had gone back to Tamaran and spent time with Galfore and he had a mentor teach Starifire more of her powers, enhancing her super strength and learning different ways on controlling her starbolts. She grinned as she told them about the one place Nightwing had always had in the back of his mind… Gotham City.

She had fought alongside Batman's new prodigy. She told them about the Justice League and how they invited her into the team… she declined. They were amazed at how much she had traveled and how much she had traveled learned.

She continued on happily, describing everything in her lovely descriptions. "So… how did it go with you guys?" she asked. They stared at her for a while longer. "Well?" she asked politely. "We went through some hard times without you." Cyborg said. "… Like?" Starfire asked.

"Well, crime was getting a little difficult to defeat with you not around. We actually failed a few times. We kept arguing nonstop… There was a point where we thought we weren't going to be a team anymore. That's when Rae called you back." Cyborg finished. "You guys were planning on splitting a week ago?" she asked, taken aback by this. None of them spoke. "Why would you even resort to that? You're not just a team, you're family." , "We…" Raven corrected. "We… right. _We_ are family and we can't just split like that." Starfire corrected.

"Were you planning on coming back?" Beastboy asked. "Of course I was. I just wanted to leave for a while… just be on my own. I was always planning on coming back." , "Then why did it take Rae to call you?" Cyborg asked. "How could you even doubt me? You know me better than that! I wouldn't just abandon you guys, you're everything I have!" She said standing up and raising her voice in disbelief.

All of a sudden, Beastboy's and Cyborg's faces welled up with guilt. "Look, maybe we're just scared that you'll leave again." Beastboy stated sadly. Neither Nightwing nor Raven disagreed. Starfire sighed and sat down on the couch. "I think we're _codependent_." Starfire said after a while. No one laughed. "Believe me… I wouldn't doubt it." Raven said. Starfire closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." They all smiled.

"It's nothing to feel sorry for Star… just please… don't do it again." Cyborg said. "Ah… I don't think I will." Starfire finally said. Just as they finished with the conflict ended, the sun rose ever so slowly. "Can we go to bed now?" Starfire asked. Cyborg yawned, "Finally! Time for bed." He said as he stood up. Raven and Beastboy walked back to their room.

After they all left, Nightwing remained looking at her. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "How is he?" he finally spoke. "Wh… oh… he's fine… his new prodigy is his son." She said.

Nightwing's eyes widened behind his mask. "He has a son?" he asked in disbelief. "Two and a lovely wife." She grinned. "I missed a lot back there huh?" he asked miserably. "I wouldn't put it that way. If you hadn't left him, we would have never met each other and started this team." She said. "If you didn't come attacking the city we would have never even _met._" Nightwing stated. Starfire groaned, "Please do _not_ even remind me of that day." After the whole day, she finally spoke the way the old Starfire did. "Why not?" he asked. "Because… I… I don't know." She sighed. "Well… you didn't miss much back here." Nightwing said.

She grinned a beautiful grin. "I think I doubt that." She said happily. He remained staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You're beautiful," he told her. "Yeah, sure." She said, lying back on the sofa's cushion. "You really are." "Mhm" she said quickly smiling and looking away. "Star I'm sorry." He said quickly. "For what?" she asked.

"For not being there when you needed me.", "Oh please, would you get over it already? It doesn't matter anymore." She replied. Nightwing sighed and scooted closer to her. "Why'd you leave?" he asked after a long pause. "Why not? I decided that I had to, is that such a crime?" she asked. "It is when you don't tell me.", "Excuse me if I didn't want to call you on your honeymoon to let you know." Nightwing remained silent.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't even know what was going on between them." "I know you probably do not want to hear this but I was wondering… how did you find out?" she asked him curiously, her innocence never ceasing to have his heart beating faster than a butterfly's wings. "Well… when Speedy and I had an argument, he blurted out that he and Babs had a relationship while we were together." Starfire avoided his gaze and regretted asking him about it. "We should get to bed." She said, suddenly standing up. "Right." He said.

XXXX

"Hey Nightwing!" Cyborg called out in the afternoon. "What's up?" he asked happier than usual. "What's up with you?" Cyborg asked. "Huh? Nothing" he replied fixing his meal. "Look I know why you're all giddy. Believe me we all are, we're just glad that she's safe and _home._" "Then why'd you ask?" Nightwing asked. "I wanted to see if you'd admit it. Had my systems let the r_est_ of the Titans know that she's home. Titans East are visiting… and… _she's_…." "I know and… it's cool." Nightwing said. "And… the morons are coming home today." Cyborg added.

Nightwing groaned. "Why do they always _come back_?" he asked. "Look they'll be here in a few minutes so… we have to let Star know." "Yeah yeah" he groaned. "Why are you fixing two plates?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the extra meal Nightwing was fixing. Nightwing gave him a look, saying, 'why do you think?' Cyborg grinned and shook his head while they heard the doors slide open.

XXXX

Starfire stood behind the door a sad look plastered on her face. She shook her head before entering the room with a grin. "Morning!" she said before she was tackled by Beastboy. "So it wasn't a dream! You really are home!" he yelled.

Starfire grinned before hugging back. Nightwing frowned at the scene. Raven smiled a bit before walking past them and serving herself Cyborg's freshly cooked food. Just as Starfire went behind the counter and squatted to the lower cabinets, the main doors slid open. "Finally! That mission took forever!" a husky voice yelled. "Yeah, what was up with no back up?" they asked.

Sakura rose up and was surprised to find two men around her age, their attention towards her. She studied them, one was very familiar: Adonis? Wait, what? He wore simple blue jeans and a black t shirt. The man next to him had honey brown hair swept back with his bangs slightly covering intoxicating onyx eyes, he was... _extremely_ handsome.

He showed off his biceps by wearing a white shirt that hugged his body along with black baggy jeans. She questioned Cyborg with her eyes. "Star, these were the guys that helped around while you were gone. Adonis and Xavier, former Red X." Xavier's eyes, never left her surprised emerald ones, while Nightwing couldn't help but notice.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is the second chapter, review for more chapters! Thanks so much for your support in everything! I love you all! My New Year's resolution was to UPDATE ON FRICKEN TIME! To make my uploads quicker I'm actually writing them, so… I can now do this, pretty much anywhere. Anyways, REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE! LOVE YOU!**


	3. The Promise

**The Promise**

Starfire questioned the presence of the two men who were across from her. "Recruits?" she asked. "We didn't send for back- up BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT YOU BACK!" Beastboy yelled. "Excuse me but if we hadn't of came along, your team would be worth crap!" Adonis complained.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Nightwing growled out. "Whatever" Beastboy muttered. "Ahh not to worry Star, the little elf was only angry that Raven seemed to take a liking to me." Adonis said. "Yeah, and you forgot she was spoken for! And you don't call Starfire by Star!" Beastboy growled.

"That's enough!" Nightwing growled out once again. "Quit it" Xavier simply told Adonis. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Starfire finally spoke. "Hello" Adonis hummed out, while taking her hand. "It's very nice to finally meet the exotic beauty whom I've seen in so many pictures around here." Adonis said. Xavier then shoved him out of the way before taking her hand.

"Hello miss, you look very beautiful today." Xavier said as he kissed her hand. "Thank you" Starfire smiled at his compliment. Nightwing cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you" Starfire said as he retreated from her.

Starfire went back to searching for a pot behind the counters. "Don't you dweeb brothers have something better to do?" Raven's annoyed tone was hard to miss. "Yeah sure... anyway, when you want a proper greeting, just come by my room." Xavier smirked as he left. Nightwing couldn't help but growl. "The nerve of them, you know that guy should have blown them up." Beastboy called out as he took his spot next to Raven as she was too busy reading.

Starfire smiled as she was given her plate already fixed by Nightwing and his heart beat faster. She took her seat next to Nightwing as they ate. "So what do we have planned for today?" she asked. "Titans East are visiting today." Cyborg said. "Why?" Starfire asked.

"They want to come over and welcome you back!" Cyborg replied, happily taking a seat on her other side. "Well then I'm sure they'll have a lot to say." Starfire replied as she continued picking at her food. "What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. "What? Nothing! I'm just thinking!" she said reassuringly. "About?" Beastboy chimed in. "Nothing important! Really!" she said as she began to eat to try to reassure them.

Once they seemed to drop the situation, she stood up to take her dish to the sink. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." Starfire said as she began to walk back. "For what?" Beastboy asked. "I need to unpack a few more things." she answered as she walked out of the room. "What's up with her?" Cyborg asked. "I'll go talk to her." Nightwing said as he followed after her.

**XXXX**

Starfire remained staring up at her ceiling. "Star?" Nightwing's muffled voice rung from the other side of the door. She turned on her side, away from the door, her sight trailing off to nothing as her mind began to think. She didn't hear his voice anymore, she was merely thinking. She didn't hear him pick at her sliding door, nor did she hear the door slide open. She kept thinking.

"Starfire?" he asked. She sat upright. "What?... didn't I lock that door?" she asked. "Nope, now what's wrong?" he repeated. She sighed as she knew she couldn't keep anything from her former best friend. "Nothing Nightwing. I was just thinking about... home." she answered. "What about home?" he asked. "It's just... a part of me was thinking about... going back." she answered after a long pause.

"You can go back and visit anytime." he answered, trying to reassure her. She sighed as she laid back down. "I mean go back... _go back._" she answered. "What?" he asked. She hinted at the bit of anger at his voice. "And you weren't going to tell us?" he asked in anger. She sat back up. "Of course I was, but Nightwing... it's my _home_." she answered.

"Yes I know, but I had a home too and I didn't go back because I knew I had a _responsibility here._" he said. "So what, now I'm irresponsible for wanting to go back?" she answered. "_Gee_ what do you think?" he answered. He immediatley regretted what he said as she hung her head. "Star I didn't-" "Just get out" she whispered. "Star I'm sorry it just came out." he answered.

"No it _didn't_ you said what you mean so just get out before you make it worse." she said as her forest green eyes stared at him. "Star I mean it." he said. She sighed. "You don't get it... Nightwing. You really don't understand." she said. "Starfire, I can't understand if you won't tell me." he answered.

"Then it's better left unsaid." she answered. "I want to understand... I want to understand why you'd want to go back." he said. She seemed to hestitate to say anything. "When I was a little girl with my planet and people, I would watch my older sister grow to become the future princess.

But when all of a sudden, my mother placed a crown on my head and she asked me if I swore to protect my people, would I stay forever... I said yes. Then when the kingdom went under attack, they found my father dead as well as my mother. When I was taken, I felt I didn't need to keep any promises. I was so angry at the universe for taking what was mine, my dear father and mother.

But as I came here, I began to make promises and I was able to keep them. Everynight I would think about what I swore to her, and as Galfore told me what he had to do to lead Tamaran, I finally saw how he was aging. How tired he was... how he couldn't be there forever... I would want to be beside the man who I had pictured as a father." she said, leaving a baffled Nightwing.

"And you think _I_ don't understand? I had always pictured Bruce as a father and when my parents passed away I wanted to be by his side. But I knew I had my place here, so I stayed. And when you came along with everyone else, I knew we'd make a new start _here_." he said.

"You didn't have a planet with your people as a target of the universe.", "I know I don't but I have the responsibility of the city. But I would never go back because I would think about the people who would need me here in the tower." he said. She continued to avoid his stare. "I know..." she replied.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, the alarm rang. "Let's go" Nightwing said as they left her room. She ignored the new thought in her head and was actually excited that she was about to fight crime along her friends again. "What's the rush cutie?" a voice asked her. She almost twitched when she heard his voice. "Trouble" she said. "Chances are, we won't make it to the scene quick enough." he said in a calm manner.

Starfire stared at him for a moment longer before she followed Nightwing to find the location. "Who's attacking?" she asked. "... Don't know but we have to go find out, whatever it is, it's doing serious damage to the city." Cyborg replied as he began to type on the computers to find the area.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beastboy said as he ran towards the door. "Finally! I've been waiting to see how well you've gotten in crime fighting." Cyborg said. Starfire smiled as they excited and she took flight alongside Raven. Raven however, did not have such a good felling about this.

**XXXX**

When they arrived at the scene, the criminal was already being taken away by the cops. When the Titans looked around to find answers, they happened to find the Titans East instead. Nightwings eyes were concentrated on his ex-wife.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Aqualad began to joke. He smiled at his friends as Cyborg went over to BumbleBee and gave her a quick kiss. Starfire couldn't help but smile at the scene. "Starfire?" Mas and Menos asked at the same time. They had gotten taller, but their suits were the same.

Starfire waved at them, but her smile faded once she saw Babs looking at Nightwing and he was looking at her. Speedy was right next to her, staring at him as well. She coultdn't help but notice that Babs seemed unfazed of seeing him and Speedy just looked like he was having an awkward moment.

Nightwing made his way over to them and Starfire remained behind. "What are you doing here?" Babs asked. "Does it matter?" Nightwing's reply was cold and if it wasn't for his mask, he would have collected much more fear out of her than this.

"Leave her alone." Speedy's deep voice rang in his ears like a headache. "Whatever" Nightwing's icy tone never faltered. "Just because you are going over, it doesn't mean I want you there. Cy wants you two to greet Starfire and you'll do so." Nightwing ordered. "You think we're still taking orders from you?" Speedy's mask moved as he squinted his eyes at Nightwing in anger.

**XXXX**

While they were at the Tower, the Titans East had greeted Starfire warmly and were trying to talk with one another, and they all tried their best to keep Nightwing away from his ex wife and her current lover. "I can't believe he even has the balls to give me his crappy attitude." Nightwing growled. "Maybe you should talk to them." Starfire said.

"Right, and tell them what? Get out because I can't stand the sight of the two of you in here?" he asked. She sighed, "Why don't you try telling them how you feel?" she asked. It amazed Nightwing how innocent she still was about relationships, and he was grateful.

"How about we go to the roof?" he asked, hoping she would say yes. She smiled and nodded as they stood up and left the room to the rest of the Titans. They didn't notice that Xavier had followed.

Once they were on the roof, they took a seat next to eachother. "So, why don't you want to talk to them?" Starfire began to ask. "Star, I already told you why." Nightwing said as they looked towards the city how lovely it looked with the sun shining on the buildings.

"I never knew you could hold grudges." Starfire mumbled as she smiled and lied on the floor, staring up at the sky. "Well, when it's my ex-wife I think I can!" Nightwing said as he lied down next to her. "What if it wasn't her fault?" Starfire asked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, since she's still with Speedy, maybe she didn't do it on purpose. Maybe she just fell in love." she replied. "And that makes it okay? Starifire, we were supposed to be together and she screwed it up!" he said angrily. "And you're still mad?" she asked. "Well... I want to be, but I'm not." , "And why not?" she asked.

"Because it took her cheating for me to realize that we were never supposed to work it out." he said. Starfire didn't answer, she merely continued to look up at the sky. "Are you glad it's over?" she asked. "... Yes" he answered after a pause, but she was afraid to ask why.

"Nightwing?" she asked after a while. "Hm?", "... When I was away from here, I thought about what to do once I came back." she said. "And what would that be?" he asked curiously. "Nightwing, I want to concentrate more on our friends and becoming even closer." she replied. "Now I _know_ you haven't changed at all from personality." Nightwing chuckled.

"Haha very funny but seriously. I want to make sure that we'll stay together forever!" she said happily. Nightwing was shocked at how she could become the old Starfire in the blink of an eye. "Well, we can do it together." he said. She smiled warmly at this comment.

"Star?", "Yeah?" she asked as she closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded. "Are you happy with us?" he asked. "You guys are everything to me Nightwing, you know that." she replied. "Then you have to promise me something." he said. "What?" she asked.

"... You have to promise me that you'll never leave again." his voice made sure to sound as serious as possible. Starfire pondered this for a while and Nightwing grew more and more fearful of her reply. "I promise" she said as she finally made up her mind.

While they continued to talk, they had no idea that Xavier was listening to their conversation. He found the redhead very interesting as he listened to her melodic voice. A part of him actually wanted to conversate with her and as he thought of this, he couldn't help but smirk as he plotted to get under his leader's skin. His main subject? Starfire.

**To be Continued: Next Chapter: Where it All Unfolds (Pt.1)**


End file.
